Bounty Hunter
"The toughest NPC of them all..." The Bounty Hunter is an NPC vendor that will spawn once the following conditions have been met: * There is an empty house. * The player has acquired at least two NPCs. Inventory The Bounty Hunter sells specific items based on the bosses the player has defeated. If the player has not yet defeated a boss, the Bounty Hunter will suggest what boss to face next. Quotes * ''Lepus: "''Ostara's hare and his minions are posing a threat to our settlement as well as the natural wildlife. Sounds like it could be a strong enemy, but it'd pose a good challenge to our town protector, now, wouldn't it?" * ''King Slime: ''"Those slime creatures are pesky little fellas, aren't they? Well, rumor tells of their leader; a giant, blue slime topped with a golden crown with a ninja trapped inside. Sounds tough, but I think you can take him, huh?" * ''Eye of Cthulhu: ''"Legend has it a massive eye haunts these night skies. Now, it might just be me, but knowing he's always watching is giving me the creeps! It could pose a challenge, but clearly, it's no match for you, right?" * ''Eater of Worlds: ''"I've been hearing some gossip that a giant worm creature is roaming the depths of that purple corrupted area. I'm not sure if there's any truth to that, but just in case, head out and see what you can dig up." * ''Brain of Cthulhu: "''I've received reports of a massive brain lurking in those bloody crimson caves. Sounds like it could be related to that eye; depart now and see what kind of challenge you're up against here." * ''Queen Bee: "''Word on the street is that a massive wasp is terrorizing the beehives of the Underground Jungle. It could be a threatening foe, but get down there and see what you can do to protect us, fellow Terrarian!" * ''Skeletron: ''"It's high time we interrogated that old man who is guarding the dungeon. Sounds like he could be cursed, so watch your back, but I believe that you could handle any similar threat, so go out there and see what's up!" * ''Wall of Flesh: ''"You've done a great job at defeating some of the weaker bosses that haunt our world. Now it's time to test your skills against a real foe; that giant slimy wall of flesh trapped in the Guide's body! Go do your thing!" * ''The Twins / Skeletron Prime / Destroyer: ''"Killing that Wall of Flesh must've activated some kind of ethereal technology, and now clones of some of our previous enemies are haunting the world! Test your hand and shrink their numbers!" * ''Plantera: ''"Looks like we're deeper in than meets the eye. Somehow disposing of that alien technology unearthed a giant plant abomination in the jungle! Go out there and see what's up... we're counting on you, hero." * ''Golem: ''Defeating that flower monster opened up that ancient jungle temple. The race that inhabits it has been rumored to have created a large stone beast to protect them... and we can't have that! See if you can destroy it!" * ''Duke Fishron: ''"Time to test your skills in a new environment: the sea! I've heard legend of a giant pig-faced shark haunting those depths, so it's time for you to get over there and try to take it out. Good luck, hero." * ''Lunatic Cultist: ''The dungeon is unsafe once again. Mysterious cultists are swarming the entrance and worshipping a celestial being. This diety must be the source of all of Terraria's evil. This is as far as I dare to go... do what you were always meant to do."